Chapter 145
The Root of Evil is the 145th chapter of Dorohedoro. Chapter Cover The cover appears to be a perspective tunnel of house towering from above Kasukabe, Ai and Risu walking along a long stair-like cavern. Summary Everyone stands before one of the black bubbling coffin that shatters immediately after Kai's death. Ai being connected to him senses it's death instantly, he references back to Kasukabe about his last operation with Vaux and acknowledges the x-ray pictures he saw of precisely 9 heads in his body; making him have precisely 9 lives. Ai explains how the magic user that he saved from the lake of refuse had the power to increase his type magic giving him more lives. He admits to the monster lurking inside him is hole itself; a curse made from the rage and sorrow of murdered magic users. he continues his explanation with Hole's desire to keep proof of his murders by making that sack of magic users behind En's mansion made completely from the corpses of magic users. Throughout time to the present Ai tells them how from his past lives' deaths the monster holes is left with only one life left and how they should kill it while they still can. Ai tells Risu how he is not fit to be his friend for the friend he was, was nothing but a puppet strung by Hole. However Risu retorts how his statement is false for he was never nothing but his friend. Ai plans their murder of Hole's last life to rid Risu of his curse and his life by hunting him down. Kasukabe struggling on the floor asks Ai what kaiman even was in the first place in which he responds that he doesn't know himself since Kaiman is neither him or hole but rather someone resurrected from the head from the formalin by someone. Kasukabe begins to turn into a mindless zombie and tries to attack them immediately making Risu form into curse from it's killing intent to defend himself but Ai stops him because he believes that if they kill hole he'll go back to normal so they flee from Kasukabe trailing behind them who later gets transported into House that coincidentally was floating above them.As soon as he is transported inside house, Haru asks if he's okay in which he instinctively tries to attack her but is immediately slapped across the face. In the meantime, Shin stands in a giant bowl like structure filled with black goop when he find's a head that floats in front of him with a familiar facial structure he can't recall. He somehow flashes back about this one time he was brushing his teeth when a strange man behind him comes out of the shower in which he demands for his identity in defense. He suddenly remembers how that man was also the head in front of him being Shou. Before he can react he is pulled down by the swirling black liquid.Going back to everyone else, Noi heals Asu's eyes and Risu and Ai reunite with everyone. Characters Main Characters * Ai * Risu * Kasukabe * Hole Minor Characters * En * Noi * Nikaido * Chota * Turkey * Fujita * Ebisu * Dokuga * Tetsujo * Asu * Shou Trivia Gallery Category:Chapters